Seduciendo a Edward Cullen
by ValeriaStewPattz
Summary: ONEE-SHOOT LEMMON: Isabella Swan siente un deseo MUY personal por Edward Cullen... usara todas sus armas para seducir al gran Arquitecto... ¿Caera en sus redes?...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer… yo solo juego un rato con ellos.

Mil gracias a mi Beta hermosa: _**aleshita-luvs-paramore**_

+18

ValeriaStewPattz

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que este día seria tan terrible, no lo hubiera creído, era verdad que estábamos en fechas de mucho trabajo pero esto era de locos.

Odiaba estas temporadas porque siempre se ponía así… Tomé los materiales que el energúmeno de mi jefe me pidió, las ganas de salir corriendo no me faltaban pero tenia mis razones para quedarme y seguir aguantándolo, lo que él me ofrecía nadie podía dármelo, nadie... solo él.

Un sueldo para nada despreciable, confianza –Y aunque no lo crean- una buena atmosfera de trabajo, pero en estos momentos era lo último que teníamos. Los pedidos y reproches de los proveedores surgían uno tras otro sin darnos tregua, quería que este día tan horroroso acabara y que fuera ¡YA!

Tomé las nuevas facturas que me había mandado Jacob hace cinco minutos. Mi jefe los necesitaba y no quería hacerlo esperar más, reacomode mi cabello tomando un puñado de él y poniéndolo de mi lado derecho pues era mi manera de hacerle ver que yo también esta estresada y a nada de explotar.

Camine con decisión al despacho, di tres pequeños toques y esa voz aterciopelada, sexi y enfadada me invito a pasar, respire profundamente y abrí la puerta. Por supuesto ahí estaba él, con su abrigo color marrón y la camisa con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver el comienzo de su perfecto pecho… _¡Por dios Isabella deja de pensar estupideces y céntrate en lo tuyo!_

Carraspee para hacer notar que ya había acatado su orden y estaba dentro del despacho.

Camine con paso firme y decidido a su escritorio, deje el grupo de papeles sobre el mismo y me dispuse a retirarme. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y me dirigí de nuevo al escritorio para tomarlo, ya que si esperaba hasta ir al mio dudé que llegara, _y lo que menos queremos es tener mas problemas._

Con un asentimiento del señor Cullen tome el auricular, mientras el revisaba los documentos con los que estaba desde que entré. Gracias a Dios la llamada nos indicaba que todo estaba mejorando poco a poco, pero aún nos faltaba mucho por hacer.

Busque rápidamente la libreta donde anotaba todo, ya que el proveedor me brindaría información muy importante, con el bolígrafo en la mano empecé a escribir lo que me dictaba el hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

La libreta traicionera resbalo de entre mis manos y cayó al suelo, con un suspiro me agache por ella, grabando cada palabra que me decía el proveedor… con lo que no contaba es que el señor Cullen ya no veía el documento que lo tenia tan concentrado, sino que su mirada estaba mas que fija en mi trasero…

Me hice la desentendida y ahí mismo agachada di indicios al teléfono que lo explicado ya estaba grabado en mi pequeña compañera… y estará era mi fiel libreta. Sonreí maliciosamente y muy despacio me fui levantando, lentamente… hasta que sentí unas grandes manos abarcarme la cintura y estrujarme con ellas, eran blancas, fuertes, masculinas y cabían perfectamente en ese lugar que lo aclamaban... Edward Cullen era el dueño de aquellas y de mi deseo… todo él mi deseo personal.

Sus largos y finos dedos empezaron hacer pequeños círculos en mi abdomen, yo solo me dedique a ver como idiota como el paseaba sus manos a su antojo, cerré los ojos cuando sentí que me pego completamente a su cuerpo, dejándome sentir su enorme erección en mi espalda baja… ¡_Oh Dios estaba más que excitado!_

-No hace falta que le diga nada verdad Swan? -Con los ojos cerrados sonreí, el siguió hablando- Me tiene mas duro que una roca, mas excitado que nunca y apunto de reventar como si de una bomba se tratase, estoy jodidamente excitado y tu eres la culpable... Eres mala Isabella… ¡Muy, pero muy MALA!

Jadee, ¡Por Dios! era lo mínimo que se merecía, él siempre me mantenía en un estado catastrófico, mi cuerpo solo quería sentirlo y ser sometido por él. Pero esto no debía ocurrir, estábamos trabajando y por más que fuera mi fantasía sexual me resistiría como bien dicen… Hasta que el cuerpo aguante… y el mío era tan puñetero y traicionero que seguro no me haría caso, pero podría decir con orgullo que lo intente.

-Disculpe señor Cullen, pero esto se llama acoso sexual… aléjese de mi -tome sus manos y las aleje de mi cintura, como era de esperarse era mucho mas fuerte que yo, y el tomo sus manos por encima de las mías- Vamos señor, ¿no quiere tener problemas de esta índole cierto?

Una sonrisa, sexi y encantadora se dibujo en su perfecto rostro, no la vi… pero así era Edward Cullen perfecto, y agradecía el darle la espalda, no quería comenzar a mojar mis pobres bragas que terminaban pagando por los pensamientos sucios que tenían su dueña que este caso era yo… con su jefe el gran Edward Cullen.

Con paso firme me aleje de él, pase por su lado y tome mi libreta de apuntes, coloque el teléfono en su sitio y voltee a verlo, para luego decirle...

-Si no se le ofrece nada más me retiro señor Cullen, ahí tiene los papeles y cualquier cosa hábleme por el interphone, permiso.

Una sonora carcajada salió de mis labios, había jugado sucio y como estas se vendrían muchas, me senté en mi escritorio para seguir contestando las tan fastidiosas e insistentes llamadas… ahora entendía porque nadie quería trabajar en la empresa del señor Cullen… Claro. ¡Si es el arquitecto mas solicitado…! sino hacia algo pronto me volvería loca, ahora lo importante era sacar el trabajo que me quedaba para luego irme a casa, pero ¡Oh no!, alguien salió muy… muy enfadado de su despacho.

La verdadera jugada se vendría ahora…

Esperen la segunda parte de este one-shoot, espero que les guste ;)!

Es cuestión de acabar el capitulo y después mandarlo a betear…. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta . Calculo que para mas tardar el domingo estará terminado n_n.


	2. Chapter 2

Caminó hacia mí con su andar tan peculiar, se detuvo en mi escritorio para sostenerse, entregándome la mejor vista del monumento de hombre que tenia frente a mi. Me dedicó una gran y hermosa sonrisa picara que yo contesté de manera coqueta, estiró su mano y mientras la veía me recargue sobre mi pequeño sofá-silla cerré mis ojos sin borrar mi sonrisa mientras le decía que no con mi cabeza.

Cuando menos lo pensé se acercó a mí, girándome en el acto, abrí mis ojos como platos para encontrarme con su preciosa cara a centímetros de la mía. Sin más me tomó en brazos y me llevo a su despacho mientras yo enroscaba mis manos en su cuello perdida en el perfume de su piel.

Me acostó sobre el hermoso y gran sofá negro, mientras se retiraba la corbata, para seguir con la camisa y terminaba desabrochando su cinto. Yo por mi lado me acomode, sentándome en el confortante sofá donde estaba y lo observe de manera traviesa con un dedo entre mis dientes deleitándome con el espectáculo que me estaba dando, con una sonrisa irónica de su parte se agacho un poco para tomarme por la cintura y acercarme mas en la orilla y que yo siguiera haciendo su trabajo, pero negué nuevamente y retrocedí lo que él había hecho.

Me encanta que seas tan rebelde Swan, eso es lo que hace que siempre quiera estar dentro de ti aunque nunca lo he estado, sé que se sentirá muy bien…-se arrodillo en el sofá poniendo sus rodillas alrededor de mis piernas, mientras yo me recostaba un poco mas- pero vamos, si se muere porque la toque- acerco sus labios a los míos- ¿lo harás verdad, Isabella?

Sentir el choque de su aliento contra mi cara era hipnótico y me derretía, cuando hacia eso no podía decirle que no y él lo sabia, esta parecía ser la oportunidad para nuestra primera vez, nunca pasábamos mas allá de toqueteos porque siempre interrumpían y era el maldito teléfono, pero hoy no había nada de eso ¿Puede sonar un teléfono que ha sido desconectado de la línea? Una sonrisa de triunfo asomó mis labios, mientras lo jale de la nuca y pegué nuestros rostros…

Estábamos ardiendo ambos y apenas nos habíamos tocado esta vez, lo sentía en su aliento que abrazaba el mío de manera deliciosa, de pronto mis manos ya no podían estar quitas y toque mucho más al sur de su cuerpo…

¡Oh! pobrecito de mini Edward- me deslicé un poco mas y roce mi feminidad con su masculinidad, fue tan placentero para ambos ese pequeño choque que tuvimos- tendremos que calmar su ansiedad ¿verdad?

Me lamí los labios mientras de un movimiento salí de aquella posición y de su cuerpo y lo recosté para tomar su posición, en tanto el tomo mis caderas y me pego lo bastante a el para empezar a moverme restregando así nuestros sexos, cerré mis ojos y abrí mi boca gustosa cuando el lamio mis labios para darle el acceso que me estaba pidiendo, su lengua empezó a jugar con la mía de manera sincrónica mientras los movimientos se hacían mas rápidos, mi falda que estaba enroscada en mi cintura me la saque por arriba, y Edward no dudo en empezar a tocar mi humedad, nuestras lenguas no se daban tregua jugaban una con la otra sin cansarse ni detenerse, una cedía y otra daba sin detenerse, se extrañaban.

Mis manos empezaron a desabrochar su camisa, nos separamos para poder tomar aire, mordí mi labio inferior cuando sentí que Edward ya no tocaba la humedad en mis bragas, sino que movió estas e introdujo un dedo dentro de mí, sacando un grito ahogado acompañado de un jadeo. Mientras él trabajaba con mi feminidad yo saque su camisa completamente de su cuerpo, una vez libre sus manos Edward me tomo de la cara para seguir besándome de manera profunda y bestial.

Baje mis manos y tome su bulto por encima del pantalón, sonreí, era gratificante el saber que yo no era la única necesitada de él, de un movimiento desabroche su pantalón y baje su bragueta, mientras el rompía mis bragas por la costura de uno de los costados, ambos sonreímos por los movimientos tan sincronizados que teníamos. Me baje de Edward y este se levanto un poco, le baje los pantalones hasta hacerlos desaparecer por ahí, mientras sacaba mi blusa y solo quedaba en brassier, volví a estar sobre él y tomó mis pechos con su boca encima del encaje y sin ser nada cuidadoso lo arrancó.

Empecé a frotarme circularmente sobre su ya dura, excitada e imponente erección produciendo más humedad en mi. Sin esperarlo mas, Edward me tomo en brazos y me dejo debajo suyo en el sofá, abrí mis piernas, mientras el me acariciaba yo le ponía un condón, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos. Arremetió, fue salvaje, placentero, húmedo, ardiente simplemente glorioso, ame ese momento y lo disfrute como nunca…

Empezó a moverse de poco, por fin podíamos estar unidos, sentirnos y darnos placer, seguí sus movimientos mientras el chupaba mis pezones y jugaba con ellos, mis caderas se volvieron locas, solo querían encontrarse con las de él. Enrosque mis piernas en sus caderas para sentirlo mas profundo y el empezó a moverse mas salvaje, mordió mi cuello mientras yo arañaba su espalda, estaba sintiendo como estaba llegando, ¡Por dios hacerlo con Edward Cullen era glorioso!... y el orgasmo nos absorbió a los dos, dejándonos exhaustos y sin fuerzas, él se dejo caer sobre mi mientras yo respiraba buscando encontrar oxígeno, ambos jadeábamos por la experiencia que nos envolvió…

Después de recuperarnos un poco, se levantó y yo hice lo mismo, nos arreglamos la ropa y nos dimos un último beso jugando con nuestras lenguas, el término de abrochar mi blusa mientras yo ponía mis manos en su cuello, me sentó sobre su escritorio.

Gracias Isabella, por fin supe lo estrecha que eres. Me encanto, deberíamos repetirlo pronto…

Oh gracias señor Cullen- sonreí- ya sabe donde encontrarme- me bajé de escritorio y caminé hacia la puerta- esto fue muy bueno señor, muy pero muy… bueno.

Acomodé todo en su lugar y salí con una gran sonrisa, mientras escuchaba una carcajada de Edward, a final de cuentas no estaba tan mal ser su amante, podría obtener más de esto y yo quería mucho más, lo probé y me siento adicta, adicta a Edward Cullen.

Aquí está la segunda parte, espero que les guste ;)!

Gracias a mi beta, siempre tan linda n_n **aleshita-luvs-paramore, espero pronto traer algo más.. ;)**


End file.
